1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic item handling systems and methods for the sorting of a product item and the packing of said product item into a receptacle where packing of the item is performed by spatially manipulating the item to an optimal orientation prior to depositing it into a storage or packing receptacle for the most efficient usage of the receptacles storage volume. More specifically, the invention relates to such an automatic item handling apparatus and methods where the item is a type of now conforming material, such as a subprimal cut of meat, to be packed in a cardboard packing box.
2. Related Art
There is a need for an automated item handling system for meat packing facilities, or other like facilities, where the item handler can automatically pack items in packing receptacles while filling the volume of the receptacle with product items in a pre-defined orientation and without the need for manual interaction. Item handling systems generally perform the function of capturing an item in the manufacturing flow and operating on it and manipulating it in such a way as to prepare it or spatially position it for the next series of operations in the manufacturing flow. In the case of an item handling system that has the specific function of packing an item or multiple items into a storage receptacle or a simple packing box, there are several key objectives that must be achieved in order to develop an effective item handling system. It is desired that an item handling system for the purpose of packing will have the flexibility to handle various types of items and quantity of items to be packed. The types of items can vary in size, shape, and weight and the quantity to be packed can vary for a given receptacle. It is also desired that an item handling system has the ability to automatically deposit an item into a receptacle or box with a specific positional orientation which is based on the size and shape of the item, and each item has its own orientation such that the interior storage volume of the receptacle or box is utilized most efficiently and guarantees quality of product. Another desire is that the item handling system will pack same-type items into receptacles of various volumes.
A typical automated item handler/packing device that is utilized in a factory environment is integral with a network of conveyors that transport items to and from the sorting and packing stations. In the art area of package handling or item handling, a conveyor has been traditionally employed to forward a package from one work-station to another in order to accomplish the various handling functions. In many factory operations the work stations for placing an item in a storage receptacle or a shipping container are totally manual operations. In other factory operations the work-stations are somewhat more automated but still have limitations that negatively effect the efficiency and the cost of the packaging function.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,278 issued Jan. 17, 1989 to Cornacchia addresses a conveyor system that has the ability to turn packages upside down in a very gentle fashion. The conveyor device is interposed in line with a separate feed conveyor and discharge conveyor. The device receives a package from a feed conveyor and then turns the package upside down and discharges the package onto a subsequent discharge conveyor. The conveyor includes a rotateable turning element which receives at least one package and an intermittent rotational mechanism which tumbles the turning element in rotation. This mechanism allows the package to be turned upside down without actually gripping the package with a gripping mechanism. This patent is similar to the subject invention in that the apparatus of this patent allows an item to be positionally manipulated in order to automatically facilitate the handling of said item. However, the apparatus of this patent does not address the needs as satisfied by the subject invention. There is a need in the art area for an automated apparatus that has the ability to positionally/spacially manipulate an item and discharge the item to a specific location whether within a receiving receptacle or other container. Also, for greater flexibiliy and efficient use of the receptacles volume, the system should have the ability to position a receptacle unit, specifically a packing box, at the proper location such that the item to be packaged can more readily be placed in said receptacle at a specific location. The conveyor belt in the case of the referenced patent is actually utilized to manipulate the position of the item by flipping it upside down. However, the limited ability to flip an item upside down is a spatial manipulation that in many cases will not be adequate to position an item to be packed in a receptacle in the most efficient manner.
Another example of item handling is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,564 issued Oct. 13, 1987 to Cetrangolo which addresses an apparatus that has the ability to rotate a heavy object 180xc2x0. The device comprises a set of spaced parallel circular conveyor tracks that have an ability to rotate 180xc2x0 on roller bearings. The parallel circular roller conveyor tracks line the top and bottom faces of a slot defined by said tracks. When the parallel tracks are rotated 180xc2x0 end-over-end, any heavy object currently resting on the lower track will be transferred to the upper track, which will become the bottom track once the 180xc2x0 rotation is complete. The center of gravity of the loaded turning apparatus coincides with the center of rotation, thereby requiring very little turning power. Traverse rollers permit entry and exit of a heavy object at opposite ends of the slot defined by the roller tracks. Once the 180xc2x0 rotation is complete, any object that rests on the lower track (formerly upper) will have been flipped upside down. At that point, the object can exit the slot via the roller tracks and be tranported on to an integral conveyor for carriage to the next station. However, this apparatus does not have the ability to directly deposit the item into a packing receptacle, thus an additional step and mechanism is required. Also, as noted with Cornacchia, ""278 above the limited ability to flip the item over in many cases will not be adequate to position an item to be packed in a receptacle in the most efficient manner.
A slightly different approach to this item handling problem is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,302 issued Nov. 23, 1993 to Hauers which addresses a device for packing receptacles with complimentary shapes. That is, when the receptacle is rotated 180xc2x0 laterally with respect to an adjacent receptacle, the meeting portions of the receptacles have complimentary shapes and contours. These specially-shaped receptacles or containers allow for items to be efficiently packed in a receiving receptacle or box. The embodiment described in the cited patent utilizes the method of rotating the receiving receptacle or box 180xc2x0 instead of actually rotating the complimentary shaped receptacles. The receiving receptacle and/or the box is rotated 180xc2x0 each time a new complimentary shaped unit is deposited in said receiving unit or box. The apparatus described in the cited patent requires that a special type of package be utilized in order to implement this packing. This will result in a significant cost increase particularly if different size product items are being utilized.
It should also be noted that the above cited patents do not address an integral sorting function that is needed to handle different product types and to control capacity flow to a given packing station. A better approach is needed.
A way is needed to reliably sort items based on their varying shapes, weights and sizes, or sort items due to a given flow path reaching its limited capacity. After said sorting function, there is still a need for the item handler to then automatically pack the items in receiving receptacles or packing boxes of various volumes in an efficient space saving manner.
It is in view of the above problems that the present invention was developed. It is an object of this invention to sort items by type and more efficiently pack the item in a storage receptacle or a shipping container such as a cardboard box.
It is also an object of this invention to better automatically three-dimensionally spatially manipulate an item so that an item can be deposited into a receptacle in such a way as to make the most efficient use of the internal receptacle volume and to assure quality packing of the product.
It is also an object of this invention to receive an empty receptacle and position it for more efficient insertion of items therein than was performed by prior devices.
It is also an object of this invention to more reliably automate a packaging facility.
It is also an object of this invention to sort product items to control the volume of product flow down a given path and to optionally segregate product paths by type.
It is also an object that the product items can be dynamically re-assigned to a different product staging station also known as the packing station.
It is also an object of this invention to passively conform to a given products size and weight when executing its packing methods.
The invention satisfies the above objects by providing a method and apparatus for positioning a receptacle and three dimensionally manipulating a product item for packaging to a spatial position so that depositing the product item in said receiving receptacle can be performed in a more efficient manner. The apparatus of the present invention is a modular packing manipulator and more preferably a sorter, selector, manipulator, placer and packer for packing vacuum-packed sub-primal cuts of meat into packing boxes. The apparatus can also be used to pack other vacuum packed meat products such as various ground beef products. The above invention preferably is a software controlled item handling method that automatically sorts and packs sub-primal cuts of meat into boxes.
We noted that past efforts to design item handling systems to automate and facilitate packing of items have concentrated largely on the ability to flip the item upside down or to translate the unit from one conveyor to another. Also, trap door mechanisms have been implemented to drop the item into a box. In addition we noted that some methods to facilitate packing have relied on the shape of special pre-packed cartons such that when the packing box is automatically rotated 180 degrees in alternating fashion the specially complimentary shaped cartons conform together in order to conserve volume.
We chose not to employ the above methods because they are limited in that the manipulator of the item to be packed only provides two dimensional translation of the item instead of three dimensional translation. This limitation restricts the shape of the item and/or number of types of items that can be manipulated by a given manipulator. More flexibility in an item handling system is desired.
In addition, a problem faced is that in a meat packing environment there may be several different product types (sub-primal cuts of meat) of widely varying sizes, weights and shapes that have to be handled and packed. Also, for a given product item there may be several different packing quantities, e.g. five primal cuts per a large box as opposed to three cuts per a small box. The total number of pieces to be placed into the box may also vary depending on the size of individual items for a given product item and box size. The size and weight for a given product item, such as a sub primal cut, can also vary all of which makes adaptability of the fixture very important. It is desirable to have one manipulator model that can handle any of the product items with which a system may have to handle.
The sorting functions and manipulator functions are all preferably software controlled. The sort that is performed and the manipulation that is performed can be determined by the product type. The product type can be input manually or by some automated means such as bar code sensing. Once the product type has been input specific routines may be executed to accomplish the packing.
The inventor has determined that three dimensional manipulation and initial sorting is necessary for an effective automated meat packing system and these are the keys to the inventor""s method and apparatus.